war_of_light_aufandomcom-20200214-history
Motuhake Whara
Motuhake Whara is the Primarch of the IVth Legion - The Tidebreakers. One of the Emperor's beloved sons, he lead his sons through the Great Crusade, War of Light and the War of Faith. Early Life The fourth primarch’s landing on his world, was not the easiest. Hawaiki is mostly water, and so his pod smashed into the ocean and slowly started to sink. As it did so, a crack in the glass from the impact allowed water to flood into the pod. It was only a passing pod of dolphins, who found the pod fun and different that saved the young primarch from being crushed in the depths. Following his rescue, the primarch spent time with the pod, and eventually became part of the family. Learning their language, and their way of viewing the world and hunting has always stuck with him for his life time. Eventually, the pod went closer to an island that was inhabited, and a group of fishermen spotted the child with them. One dived in to get the boy and they brought him back to the village, with the pod in tow. After several days of the fisherman in the water with the child and the pod to gain their trust, they adopted the child and called him Motuhake Whara. Over the years that followed, Motuhake took everything that his father could teach him and more. Within a week, the child was talking, and months was asking everyone questions about everything. His un-natural size and intelligence meant that he was soon pushed and did, join the warriors of the village, their main task to protect the island. However, eventually, there is nothing left for Motuhake to learn, and he talks to his father about what should happen next. Before they can talk to the village chief and elders about Motuhake wishing to leave to explore, tragedy strikes. In the first known attack on the village, wraiths attack. Slaughter spread through the village as death came from above. Warriors tried to find the attackers and were cut down. Children, mother and fathers were taken into the shadows and never seen again. Only Motuhake was able to stand against them, his spear darting to stop things only he could see and strike at the wraiths. Pushing everyone he could find, he pushed them for the water, where he could here his pod calling. Staying at the back he did his best to protect them before he dived into the water with them when he could see no one else coming. When morning finally came, the village was ruined. Many huts were lacking walls, roofs or both. Boats were smashed into pieces. But there were no bodies left. Either of the few wraiths that Motuhake had killed, or of those the wraiths had killed. Slowly, those who had survived the attack came together in the centre of the village, numbering only a few dozen at most. To Motuhake’s horror his adopted father was one of those missing and the belief of everyone was that he was one of those taken by the wraiths to their underworld. With a vow the likes no one in the village had every made, Motuhake gave his word to hunt them down and bring back their people, or to bring his vengeance on those who had wronged them. Even the weather-gods heard his vow as a massive bolt of lightening struck the largest tree on the island, felling it, a clear sign of their favour. With their gift, Motuhake started to repair the largest ocean-canoe that the village had. Within hours, his sister had joined him, and before long the entire village was helping him in this quest. It took days to fix, even with Motuhake working throughout the night, but eventually they had repaired it, and with a vision of his sister’s improved it. Before them was the biggest ship they had ever seen, large enough for all those who lived to travel on it. When the entire village moved to follow him, Motu personally thanked each of them. Motuhake lead the way, constantly making sure that they were going in the direction that he felt he needed to go. What the group through was to be a quest of vengeance soon took on a turn that none of them would have expected. The voyagers came across many villages like their own, ruined by the wraiths, or often hiding in fear of them. From those ruined islands, Motuhake offered them a place within their group, under his protection. Many took up his offer, if only to look for a new island, others because they believed they would finally have protection. Many told stories of other islands enslaving nearby people and using them as a sacrifice to the wraiths. Motuhake and his follows came across many of these. The first, tried to enslave them, using the children as leverage, which caused a side of Motu not even his family had seen before. Giving out justice against those who were as bad as the wraiths, many chose to leave their islands and follow Motuhake, ashamed in what they had helps and looked to him to help pull them out of their darkness. As time went on, and the group grew bigger, many survivors started to realise that this was what they had been looking for a soon a new name for the group was being used, Oka’ohana, the first hint that they were becoming one. Over time, a group of people came to Motuhake and asked him to become the leader of their new people. Motuhake refused to answer straight away and thought about it, going on a pilgrimage of sorts with his aquatic family before returning. On his return, along with a huge mysterious rock, sharp enough to slice through even his hands, he agreed to do so, but soon had a group of trusted advisers and over time a group of warriors to help protect their people. After over a year, they finally start to get directions to where the wraiths come from, as told by survivors and villages who knew the wraiths attacks for generations and the Oka’ohana sailed in that direction, eventually coming across the biggest island they have seen, with a volcano that could only be from legends there too. As they get closer, Motu tells his people to stay back and push off as soon as he is off the boat. Much to his annoyance he soon finds every one of the warriors leaping off with him and refusing all orders to turn back. Following himself, Motu leads the group into the volcano, heading deep into its depths. Without warning monsters attacked the party, with enough force to cause the warriors to fly through the air. Leading the way, Motuhake fought without rest, doing only what was needed to keep moving and put the monsters onto the floor for his warriors to kill. As the battle raged, Motu could see the humanity in the attackers, and soon could feel his rage coming to the surface, soon out pacing his warriors. Storming into the central chamber, Motuhake came across dozens of humans chained to the walls, with twice that number in empty cages. In addition was a strange shimmering circle in the middle, and half a dozen tall lithe humanoid creatures that Motu knew where the “wraiths”. Without halting, he launched himself into the attack, striking 2 down before they were able to defend themselves. Motu fought tirelessly, allowing them to strike him in order to slay them in return. But against their leader, Motu couldn’t win, he was too fast, too nimble. So he did the only thing he could. Just as his warriors caught up, he allowed the warlord to put its blade through his chest, the tip appearing through his back, to shouts of rage from the warriors. Grabbing the warlords wrists and crushing them, Motu snapped its arms before stabbing down with his own spear, going through its body from the shoulder and pinning it upright to the floor. Once they saw Motu pull the sword free and the wound soon stop bleeding, they all were quick to release those still held captive. It was in the middle of this that Motu found his father, somehow still alive for the moment. Asking those there to continue with their tasks, he slowly made his way outside, cradling his father protectively. After a time, they both made it into the sunlight to see the rest of the Oka’ohana waiting on the shore and both his mother and sister sprinting up the beach towards him. As they drew close time seemed to slow and they were able to spend time with their father before he passed away, safe with his family. With Motu injured, they decided to stay on the island until he had recovered, but it was also because they didn’t know what they were to do now. Many started exploring the jungle, discovering old ruins. As time went on and more were discovered, they decided that the island must have been where they started, all people of the planet. Eventually a terrible sound came from the volcano, with the much-healed Motu leading the way. As they went inside, they discovered the strange portal had re-opened, and again they readied themselves for battle. This became a regular occurrence, with people posted to guard the portal, with the Oka’ohana taking on the role of protectors against the wraiths, as well as slowly clearing away the jungle from the ruins and making it their home and slowly discovering ancient history. When the Emperor discovered the planet, and found Motuhake, the Oka’Ohana were the largest village of the planet, near a thousand strong as outcasts and other joined them. They were also know for helping those weaker island be protected against those who had not learned from Motuhake on his voyage and chose to prey on the weak. Category:Primarch